


Mine

by criminallobster



Series: Fire, Water, and Liquid Gold [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends to lovers to exes to friends to lovers, no beta we die like george when dream is on half a heart, yeah thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminallobster/pseuds/criminallobster
Summary: One week. Two broken hearts. The third time, now, that they’re forced to be honest.Where unsaid words become said, the ashes of old love is reignited, and little by little, they begin to heal.(Or, Dream visits George after their breakup. Do they have the courage to try again, or is what they had gone forever?)(This fic takes place after the events ofLine Without A HookandLet It Gobut is an independent fic and can be read by itself.)Each chapter is inspired by a song or quote, listed in the chapter name.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fire, Water, and Liquid Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this work is shipping or creating a relationship between the characters inspired by the CC's, not the actual people, and that if any of them say that they're uncomfortable with fanfiction, I will gladly take this down. Thank you :)

“Dream, wait.”

He turned around.

God, those eyes got him every time.

_You can do it._

Deep breath.

_You can do it._

“I love you.”

His face was unreadable.

_Tell him everything._

And he did.

“I called Techno yesterday, and I asked him what to do. He told me that I’ll know if you’re the right one, and that if I have to hesitate to say that you are, you’re probably not.

“You were walking away, and it clicked for me. I realized I don’t want to see you walk away ever again, and it took me time to realize that, but maybe that was the way it was all meant to be. I know that because when I look back on everything, from that first time I saw you to here, now, I see it everywhere. I see it in the way I looked at you from the very beginning, and I saw it a few minutes ago when we were standing there looking at that sunset, but the only thing beautiful to me was you. I love you, and maybe I’ve loved you all along. And when I look back on everything, I don’t regret a single piece of it.

“I couldn’t just let you walk away like that, without saying all this, because even if you’re not the right one, you’re the one I want.

“So stay, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is criminallobster from Line Without A Hook and Let It Go, and this is the third part to that series. As stated in the summary, you don't have to read those fics to understand this one, but there will be certain stuff in this fic that refers to events in those two, so you might want to check them out :) The next chapter to this will be out in a few days since I'm taking a short break after finishing Let It Go, but after that I'll try my best to update daily.


	2. Backyard Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but here it is, chapter 2! (Updates should be much more regular from now on, thanks for being patient!)
> 
> Quick note before we get started: if you’ve read Line Without A Hook and Let It Go, this fic will have a lot more song-inspired chapters than previous works in this series, so be watching out for those, and if you haven’t, welcome! Most of the chapters in this fic will be inspired by songs (and there’s often lyrics from that song in the chapter), and I would highly encourage that you listen to that song before or while reading the chapter, though it’s not “required” in order to understand the chapter or anything. The name of the song will be in the title of the chapter as well as the chapter notes. The song for this chapter is Backyard Boy by Claire Rosinkranz.
> 
> Also, if you’re into Jujutsu Kaisen, go read my friend’s fic [Mr. Loverman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342409/chapters/72070659)! Even though I don’t personally watch anime or read manga, I really enjoyed it and it’s just ahhhhh *furiously refreshes tab for updates* Anyways go check that out, and enjoy the chapter!

One week, they decided. One week, no more rules, just respect for each other’s boundaries. One week to figure out what they want, one week to figure out what they are. One week to ignore everything their brains were telling them to do, to take a step back, to run away. One week to disregard all logic, to do the completely irrational thing.

One week to fall in love.

* * *

Dream didn’t understand what had made George think that going ice skating could possibly be a good idea. Yet there he was, standing there on the ice like an absolute idiot, a colorblind British man with very, very pretty eyes behind him, slender hands resting on his waist, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and the world’s subtlest smile on his face.

_Love to feel the fresh air, I can feel your eyes stare._

He felt a wave of disappointment when the hands on his waist were lifted off, though the sentiment quickly faded when he felt those same hands grabbing his own hands, delicate fingers intertwining with his. George’s pale fingers contrasted nicely with his own, tanner ones. He rubbed his thumb against the side of George’s pointer finger, and he could feel him relax at the touch. His skin was soft, Dream noticed, like velvety silk and saccharine honey and all the good things in the world. They stayed that way, Dream pressing their palms together and George swinging their entangled hands between them.

The weird thing about it all, Dream noted, was that it didn’t feel surreal, or heavenly, or any of the things society defined as love. It wasn’t flawless romance or some grand confession. It wasn’t like the moment in fairy tales where the princess runs away to marry the childhood friend she’s been secretly in love with the whole time, and everything just magically works itself out.

No, it felt real, raw, imperfect yet _right._ Holding George’s hand felt right, like he was better when they were together, like it brought out the best in him because he _wanted_ to be the best for George. He hadn’t known he was incomplete until George waltzed into his life and demanded with all his pretty privilege a spot in his heart, and then all of the sudden everything just _shifted._ It was so subtle at first, a small smile at the end of their voice call, a little compliment that made him blush, but it grew on him. Almost undetectably, it became more and more and more until he realized, both with a start and with the reluctant admittance that he’d really known it all along, that he only felt the raging joys of life, the happiness of living, the highest highs and the lowest lows, when he was with George. He only really experienced life when he was there. George made him feel whole. He felt more like himself when he was with him, like he could be shamelessly himself around him and he’d accept him for it, like he belonged.

George turned to face him.

“Ready?”

He didn’t think he could say no if he wanted to.

_And I'm not gonna lie, I get a little bit scared._

George pushed against the ice and Dream followed, his fingers still intertwined with his. They went around the arena, once, twice, three times, air blowing in Dream’s hair and a content smile on his face, before George suddenly stopped and Dream, being directly behind him, crashed into the older man, and they fell in a messy pile of limbs and high-pitched shrieks resembling those of third-grade girls on the ice.

All of the sudden, George’s face was close. Too close.

Dream swallowed as his eyes met George’s, tousled brown hair soft against the clear ice and a curious look on his face. His lean frame looked so perfect lying there, palms pushing up against his chest, sending electric currents everywhere, emotional center blanking out before coming to one realization: he’s fallen.

Maybe not in love, maybe not yet, but _god,_ he was beautiful.

_My heart is on wings, I’m living in dreams._

He could see the question in George’s eyes, could already hear the answer in his own mind. He reined himself back in.

No, not yet.

Take it slow.

_And at the top of our lungs, we sing._

* * *

They got hot chocolate after. Two cups of warm, chocolatey goodness, complete with fluffy little marshmallows floating on top of the dark liquid.

_Everything is perfect._

“I like this, you know. Just us hanging out.”

Dream could almost feel George’s brain contemplating what to say back. He was thoughtful, the opposite of Dream in that way, Dream having no filter whatsoever and George thinking over every word before he said them.

_All our words were worth it._

“Me too.”

He knew that was as much as he was going to get.

That was okay, for now.

They walked around a bit more, shoulders touching, hands occasionally brushing against each other.

_Dancin' around like a clown at the circus._

He could feel George take a deep breath before starting, “You’re quiet today. What’s up?”

“Nothing, just...” _Don’t tell him yet._ “Nothing.”

“Come on, Dream. I’ve known you for years. I can tell when you’re not saying something. Just tell me what’s going on,” George insisted, turning to face him.

Dream cracked. “Stop it. Stop being so _George._ It’s annoying, okay?" he blurted, his tone was far too endearing for it to be anything short of a confession. "You give me these stupid butterflies and my heart just does its own little gymnastics routine whenever you’re here. I’m just— it’s like my brain can’t even function normally. You make me nervous, alright?”

_Backyard boy, you make me nervous._

Brown eyes looked straight in his.

“I make you nervous?”

He couldn’t hide the truth when those eyes were looking at him like that.

He was pretty sure his own face already gave everything away anyways.


	3. Slow Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh chapter 3’s finally here! (I’m sorryyyy ok I meant to publish this last night but I fell asleep on the couch and was knocked out for like 12 hours straight.) Just a heads up: updates are gonna be slow for the next week or so. I’ve been really busy lately with school, and I haven’t been in the best mindset to write either. Don’t worry though, I WILL finish this even if it takes me two months, thank you for being patient :)
> 
> Please leave comments if you like, I need m o t i v a t i o n, and enjoy this short little chapter!
> 
> (The song is Slow Dance by AJ Mitchell featuring Ava Max.)

They sat at the kitchen table, half-empty cups of hot chocolate on the counter and fingers mindlessly scrolling through Twitter.

“Let’s do something.” George looked up with a start. “Let’s do something, George. Let’s do something fun.”

“What are you thinking?”

Dream had to have this planned out, George thought to himself, as Dream pulled out a radio player and tuned it to some random pop station.

“Dance with me.”

George obliged. He savored the moment as Dream fiddled with the outdated player in an attempt to turn up the volume — George could barely hear the sound of the music leaking through.

“Owww,” Dream yelped, quite dramatically too, if you asked George. “I just stubbed my toe on the chair. Can we please move the furniture?”

“Fine,” he complied, grabbing two of his chairs and watching Dream take the others.

The song started out with the first verse. As the melody melted into that of the pre-chorus, Dream headed towards him, the scene strangely reminiscent of the last time this had happened.

_ No more talking, I don't know what you wanna do with that. _

Dream was just a foot away from him now, and George took the last step, closing the distance between them. Feeling an arm snake around his back, he put his own on Dream’s shoulders, and just like that, they were swaying with the music, Dream’s eyes on his again.

_ If it's good, why you even wanna hold it back? _

Maybe I don’t want to hold back this time.

Dream stared in his eyes, seemingly searching for something there, and he looked back, perplexed as to what he was looking for but finding something,  _ something _ there in his eyes. It was a kind of… he wouldn’t say  _ love, _ but adoration, perhaps, fondness.

_ We just work and I know there's no coming back. _

There’s no coming back from this.

_ Where you at? Where you at? Where you at? _

As the music sped up and the drums layered on, George found himself being pulled towards Dream, a whisper entering his ear. “Is this okay?”

_ I wanna slow dance if you're feeling me now. _

“Mhm,” he mumbled, nodding his head against the fluff of blonde hair next to his face.

_ If we don't hold hands, you'll be killing me now. _

He felt one of his hands being grabbed, the warmth of Dream quickly fading away as he pulled away. He looked up once again, and—

_ I need a romance, one chance. _

Suddenly he was being twirled around, the room spinning around him.

_ I just wanna know, will you slow dance? _

We’re taking it slow, so why’s my heart beating so fast?

He smiled as Dream pulled him back in, his head leaning against his chest now, and they danced like that, each absorbed in their own paradise, for the rest of the night.


End file.
